


Jack-O-Lantern

by Somerandomauthorrr



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Gore, Gross, Halloween, Jack-o-Lanterns, M/M, Sex mentioned, graphic gore, surgical tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomauthorrr/pseuds/Somerandomauthorrr
Summary: Helen starts his new art project without warning Puppet of what it entails.





	Jack-O-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr that was probably meant to be fluffy, but we know how that goes. 
> 
> -tags aren’t a joke, this is dark

The cool plastic covering the wooden work table cracked lightly as it folded and stuck to his exposed shoulders. It wasn’t uncommon for Helen to include some out-of-the-box concepts when he wanted to do something more exciting, and both understood the safe word system, so it wasn’t too dangerous.   
John didn’t find it too uncommon that he was restrained on his table with only his jeans and an undershirt.   
He had woken up in this position, with Helen nowhere in sight. Perhaps he was in the shower, or getting the rest of his ‘supplies’. God he loved the smell of his body wash-he always came in with vanilla running off his skin in waves that crashed against his nose harmoniously. He loved watching Helen run his slender fingers through his sopping hair in front of him while the water dripped onto his exposed chest. Post-shower sex was a fucking delight and a half.   
Yet, he couldn’t hear the water running, or his playlist. 

“Helen?” 

When he didn’t receive a response, his anxiety spiked. “Helen, baby, where are you?” 

Eventually, he heard his footsteps approaching the door slowly. 

“Oh thank fuck, I got scared for a minute.” He laughed hesitantly, listening to the door creak open. It wasn’t until he tried to sit up that he felt the restraint on his neck. 

“Uh, H-Helen, could you-“ he swallowed thickly, trying to subdue his nerves. “Could you take the neck bind off? Y-You know I don’t like anything on my neck.” 

Helen came into view, a silver toolbox of sorts in his hands. He offered a small smile as he took a seat on the workbench. “I’m sorry John.” His sweet, deep voice reverberated comfortingly in his ears. “I wish I could, but I need it. You’ll move around too much.” 

John began to panic rapidly. The restraints seemed to tighten as he fidgeted. “Helen, come on, this isn’t funny. Get it off.”

“Sweetheart, I need it for my new project. Oh, I forgot to tell you about it!” He happily set down the toolbox, blue eyes wide with elation. “It’s Halloween soon, and you know I love those Jack-o-lanterns so much, so I decided that we would make you into one! Those pretty eyes of yours will certainly replace any artificial light we would need, wouldn’t they dear?” 

“Helen, you’re acting weird. I’m not in the mood for this baby, please untie me.” Whatever weird sex thing he had come up with this time, he wasn’t willing to do it while he was acting so cryptic and strange. 

He watched as the toolbox was unlatched, the leather bonds pulling on his neck uncomfortably. The contents weren’t his usual painting supplies, but metal instruments. This seemed too familiar to be natural.   
Helen reaches inside as the metal compartments separated, holding a latex glove in his hand.   
“I don’t think we need these, do we? I think we’ll do fine without it. And besides, I want to feel _everything_.”   
Helen proceeded to replace the glove, and pull out a small, silver gadget he hadn’t recognized yet. __

_ _Then it hit him, hard. _ _

_ _That was Eyeless Jack’s scalpel. _ _

_ _“R-Red. Red, red!” _ _

_ _“Oh, Johnny, you must be confused. This isn’t anything sexual, there’s no need for that safe-word.” His words dripped with thick honey, an odd smile on his face. _ _

_ _That did nothing to put him at ease. He pulled against the restraints, his usual bright yellow scleras darkening. “Helen, let me out, now.” His tone was sharp and frantic, desperate to be let out. _ _

_ _“But we haven’t even started! You’ll love it, I promise! I thought you wanted my art to prosper. Was that…untruthful?” “No! Helen, you’re-you’re not thinking straight. Please, let me out, and we’ll talk about it.” _ _

_ _Helen looked hurt. His blue eyes welled up, his hands fidgeting with the end of his sleeves. John knew he was dangerous right now, and he shouldn’t be listening, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away when he looked like a kicked puppy. _ _

_ _“I…I support your art, baby, you know I do. But this is scaring me. I want to make sure you’re not having an episode-“ “I’m not! I just wanted to do something sweet with you!” _ _

_ _John leaned back on the table, slowly. He wasn’t sure of what Helen was planning, but he had a pretty good idea. He allowed himself to relax as he spoke with hesitance. “Okay baby, we can do your project, but you have to loosen the cuff on my neck, and I have to be _alive_ by the end of it. Okay?”   
Helen quickly nodded, planting a small kiss on his forehead. “Of course.” ___ _

_ _ _ _He loosened the leather bound slightly as he pulled out a small cotton ball, dipping it in a clear liquid. John felt himself relax slightly as he ran it over his face, specifically near his eyes.   
“E.J. taught me what to do last night. I wanted to make sure I could do this project well. He even let me borrow his tools! You’re going to look so spooky by the end of this, you’ll see!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _John heard the metal clanking next to him, and by god was he scared. He could tell this wasn’t going to be pleasant, especially not enjoyable, but he trusted Helen. Maybe a little too much for his own good. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You ready, sweetheart?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He let himself nod before he could start screaming. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The searing pain of a scalpel seraring his flesh was absolutely horrid. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tears burst from his eyes as he let out a scream, his back arching as his eyes rolled back. He could feel the tissue splitting piece by piece as Helen painstakingly sliced with the steadiness of a practicing surgeon. His throat strung harshly as dissonant notes shredded his vocal cords.   
His wrists pulled against the thick bonds as his body begged for the pain to stop. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Helen pulled away, a content smile on his face. “You have such soft skin, it’s no wonder that cut so smoothly.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Air forced itself inside his lungs and back out quickly, his chest heaving with every breath. Blood leaked down his cheeks with his tears as he looked up at Helen, his fingertips bloody. “Helen, please.” _ _ _ _

__ _ _ _His dark ocean eyes gazed down on the disheveled figure laid on his table, his head cocked to the side. “What’s wrong? Do you not like it?”   
“Please, baby, no more. We don’t have to do it like this.”   
“Oh, but we have to,” Helen answered slowly. “This is my project, and I never do anything half-way. Now come on, that was only one incision.” _ _ _

_ _ _ _John couldn’t bring himself to stop him. He simply laid back on the table, shut his mouth, and let him work. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The second one was better than the first. His adrenaline temporarily clouded the pain._ _ _ _

__ __ __ _When he started the incision, it shot through his nerves like colored dye in water. His fingers dig into his palms so hard he could’ve sworn he heard the familiar squelch of skin breaking. He whimpered loudly as the bloody blade ran across his grey skin.   
“Oh no, this one’s the worst.”   
Helen’s voice stopped just as he started slicing beneath his eye, digging into his cheek bones. A loud scream ripped past his lips, unintentionally startling him.   
He quickly finished the incision, but wasn’t too precise on the final vertex of the triangle.   
“Now it doesn’t look right! Guess I’ll have to widen the whole line, thanks to that little outburst of yours.” _

__ __ _ _John felt his panic heighten, eyes widening quickly, which in turn pulled on the three connected cuts. Blood ran into his eye, and white-hot pain spread across his face quickly.   
Another scream replaced his words as he struggled with the fluids clouding his vision, and the feeling on the scalpel digging around his skin to widen the incision.   
“Helen, stop! Please!”   
He pulled back quickly, realizing what was happening. _ _

__ __ __ _“Oh shi-hold on, I’ll clean you up.” _  
He fumbled for a cotton ball again, stuffing it over his eye to sop up the bloody mess he made. He quickly rinsed his face with saline before placing another dry cotton ball where the other one had been.   
“I’m so sorry, I should have planned that better. I’ll pack the other one before I start.”   
“Helen, please, no more. I can’t-I can’t do that again.”   
A wet hand pressed against his cheek. Somehow, he still felt comforted by his touch.   
“Don’t worry, it’ll be over sooner than you think. I promise, you’ll feel better soon.” 

_ _ _ _The realization that this wasn’t a stranger was what scared him the most. This was Helen. His Helen. The very same one who crawled into bed with him when he had nightmares and kissed him under the stars when they were particularly bright that night. His Helen was the one digging into his face. _ _ _ _

__ _ _ _He watched his vision fade as Helen packed gauze and cotton into his eye socket, forcing his lid closed.   
“Do you want something to bite down on? You’re a little too loud for me.”   
John frantically nodded, his mouth open wide as he awaited something to occupy it. _ _ _

_ _ _ _A rag was placed in his mouth soon after, the scent flooding his nose. Vanilla. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Now, don’t squirm so much, or I’ll have to tighten that collar, okay?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He nodded again, unable to see where he was. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Okay, I’m going to get this other eye done before we perfect that smile.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _John wasn’t expecting the searing pain to return so quickly. _ _ _ _

__ __ __ _This time was much worse. He went over each line twice to make the triangles symmetrical, digging into his hot flesh with ease. His screams were muffled by the rag as he cried out for Helen to stop. Both of them knew he wouldn’t.   
The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and he could feel every caress of that scalpel. At one point, his finger slipped from all the blood, and he cut deeper than he intended.   
John’s back arched harshly, toes curling in and blood pooling in his mouth very slowly.   
“I’m so sorry Puppet, I should’ve been more careful. That won’t happen again.”   
He could hear the sound of him wiping his hands on his jacket. He quickly resumed his work once he deemed his hands dry enough. _

_ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ _“There we go!” _  
He pulled the gauze away, blotting the severed skin with another cotton ball to soothe the bleeding. His touch was too soft. John wanted to cry profusely and never stop.   
“Now we do that jagged smile! I need your mouth open for this, since we’ll need the light.”   
He took the rag away, wiping the spit that trailed along. “But don’t worry, I carved something that’s just the right size.”   
He placed a wooden bit between his teeth, caressing his smooth cheeks.   
“This will heal, you know, it won’t always feel like this. But I do love seeing you so…defeated.”   
His smile came closer. He placed another small kiss on his lips before returning to the toolbox.   
He pulled out a marker, drawing where he wanted the lines to go. From what he could feel, John knew this would be the most unbearable. 

_ _ _ _“You can’t scream too bad for this one. If you do, I’ll adjust the bit, and that’ll be even more uncomfortable, and we don’t want that.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _John nodded, exhaustion setting in. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted Helen to stop slicing his face to pieces. He wanted Helen to say he was done, and apologize for making him a lab experiment. Most importantly, he wanted to wake up next to Helen and realize it was all a dream. He wanted Helen to console him with his relaxed smile and soothing touches, not use them to convince him this was okay to do. _ _ _ _

__ _ _ _He couldn’t fought. He could’ve screamed and bit and spit and fought until he collapsed or won.   
And yet, he didn’t.   
He just sat on that table, letting his blood flow onto the tarp, and took it. _ _ _

_ _ _ _Helen started slowly. _ _ _ _

__ __ _ _He finished the corners first, letting the blood leak down the crevices of his head while he cried silently.   
John just wanted to be done. He wanted to stop.   
He whimpered quietly when he started on the lines, letting his back tense up tightly. Cramps settled in each muscle, the burn on his wrists and ankles stinging.   
And he let himself focus on the moderate pain to distract from the torturous art project he was enduring. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“All done!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A cold rag ran over his freshly formed wounds, bruising settling in.   
“The cold will help with discoloration. You look so good, puppet!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _John listened quietly as he undid the shackles. He wasn’t even relieved to have the restraint on his neck undone.   
Helen helped him off of the table, catching him as he stumbled. “You did so good, puppet. I’m so proud of you. Thank you for your cooperation.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His smile warmed his pained heart. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Come on, let’s see my work.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He led him over to a large mirror, which he had somehow installed over the course of twenty four hours. He placed him in front of it, keeping his hands on his shoulders. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _John opened his eyes slowly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The incisions were so precise, it looked practiced. His once solid complexion had been ruined, throbbing slices decorating his features. Small drops of blood created streaks that led down to his jawline. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Give me a smile!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Puppet slowly opened his mouth, allowing the dull light to shine. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Laughter filled the room. His mouth opened wider, the laughs quickly turning to terrified shrieks._ _ _ _


End file.
